Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog endowed with the power of supersonic speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Sonic is also one of the main protagonists of the Sonic Pokémon. Regarded as one of the greatest and legendary heros of his world, Sonic has since early childhood stood as the primary opposition to the villainous reign of the evil forces of the Eggman Empire. Ever since stepping into the battle against the injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and has a passion love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his sonic speeding abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, whenever they are trying to cause trouble to the world, especially his Thomas' former friend and arch-nemesis: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik who constantly seeks world domination and Team Rocket, and as well other threats to the world as a whole. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. Because of his cocky attitude and initially kind of a loner, he is sometimes rather overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own. However, the many trials Sonic had faced during his intense battles that he had ever go up against has taught him and understood the real importance of teamwork, and he has ever since grown into a capable and admirable team-mate and leader of Team Sonic. Like Sonic's name and species of his race would imply: his speed is his main and ultimate weapon, Sonic can move as faster than the speed of sound and beyond (hence the name: Sonic), has lightning reflexes to match, and can curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies (although he still has been training as well with his mentor Thomans Jones), but super slow to lose his cool mentally, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his enemies. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for any adventure or battle. "Who, me? What you see is what you get! I'm just a guy with a need for speed and loves adventures. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Rafael Naranjo (Spanish), Sander Poel (Dutch), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Sang Hyeon Eom (Korean), Ji Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Fadwa Suleiman (Arabic), Eric Donell {Swedish}, Fourth Lee (Filipino), Herman Bravo (Latin Spanish), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese) Sonic is a hedgehog with blue hair/fur with peach skin. he usually wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and White gloves with sock-like cuffs. He was originally born at Christmas Island, but now lives in a simple hut-like shack on the beach, which does not contain many commodities besides a hammock and a table. In the Young Days This version of Sonic is shorter and rounder compared to his more modern and futuristic designs, and has other features that differ from present Sonic and future Sonic. It is noted that younger Sonic's black eyes from 15 years ago as in comparison to green eyes. Features of 'past' Sonic that differ from 'Present' and 'Future' include: #Shorter quills. #Fur being a lighter hue of blue. #No visible grey soles on his shoes. #Muzzle being more pink in tone rather than yellow. #Smaller stature. #Rounder face and body. #Shorter limbs. #No golden buckles on the outside of his shoes. #Black eyes. In Present Time Sonic became a teenage hedgehog, with longer legs and a less spherical body, longer and more drooping spikes, two spikes in his back, and emerald-green-colored eyes. He usually wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and a gold buckle. His age is 15 years old, height of 100 cm. (3' 3"), and weight of 35 kg. (77 pounds). Possible Future Sonic retains most of his old appearance from his present self, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer and taller, with longer arms and legs, which gives him a lean and lanky appearance. His hair quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top- and lower quills, and both of his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For the future attire, Sonic wears a couple pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top of the sneakers. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown bandana/neckerchief around his neck Gallery File:Sonic_Snapshot_-_13-Edit.png|Future version of Sonic. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; he is always on the move, always moves forward and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and simply enjoys traveling the world (and beyond) while searching for adventure. Lightning fast speed on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool on personality, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman. Games Anime Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is always honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though they simply can't resist teasing or bicker whenever they has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He is mostly seen napping, watching television, running towards an adventure or stopping Doctor Eggman with his plans of world domination. Sonic is noted for always having a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. He is in fact so addicted to speed that he cannot handle staying still for too long, which can cause him to go extremely stir crazy. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he tends to be reckless and run headlong into trouble without a plan. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt. Sonic is known for having a large ego that is his typical driving force, and is as well laid-back, cool and quick-witted. He is likewise cocky, playful, cheeky and possesses a snarky tongue, also is prone to joke around even in dire situations. However, he is very courageous, benevolent and heroic, and when the situation calls for it, in times of crisis, dangers, or his friends are in trouble, Sonic can be serious, focuses intensely, and will immediately rush to their aid on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change most of the time. Sonic also does not ever back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Sonic is noted to be strongly loyal towards his friends, though initially on, he was somewhat of a loner and cynical. While he was willing to work together with his friends in times of need, he would show more interest in facing danger and foes on his own and would even take credit for what they did collectively. However, the many trials Sonic faced during his intense battles that he had ever go up against, such as Neo Metal Sonic (disquised as Dr. Eggman) though, has taught Sonic and realized how much stronger he was with a team to back him up, which culminated in the battle with Metal Overlord where Sonic proclaimed that his friends were his strength. Since then, Sonic has become a much more admirable team-mate and leader, being quick to recognize and acknowledge his team-mates contributions and ask for their help. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thomas Jones (friend and mentor) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and Rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend) **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Christopher Thorndyke (Best friend; like brothers) *Chuck Thorndyke *Helen *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch Rival) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (Close Friend and Partner in Combat) *Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Sonic's past self Family *younger Sonic (past self) *Nexus Sonic Neutral *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *Merlina the Wizard *Knights of the Round Table **Sir Lancelot **Sir Gawain **Sir Percival **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak Rivals *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Sam Speed (in speed) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Fang the Sniper *King Boom Boo *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms *Solaris *Erazor Djinn/Alf Layla wa-Layla *King Arthur *Dark Queen *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens **Wizeman *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor Abilities and Powers Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, which is much faster than the speed of sound with quick reflexes. Sonic has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. He appears as a blue blur when he runs. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can move fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly and extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to dangers, having significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform even perfect synchronized mid-air movements, and has enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. Sonic is able to curl up and spin into a ball which is a variation on the tendency for all hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. While in this stance, he can use the Spin Attack or his speed to damage, destroy and mow down, break through virtually anything, meaning he can take out any obstacles or foes when in motion, and a Ring can increase his power. Throughout Metal Head Saga, Sonic's spinning ability is used to power the Sonic Power Cannon which enhances Sonic's strength in this state to be able to defeat more powerful foes (namely the Metarex) by uses of the power from the Master Emerald. Sonic is also shown to have the ability to jump very high and fly great distances by using his Spin Attack. Sonic also displays a degree of superhuman strength (although he is not as strong as Knuckles) as he is seen to be able to smash robots with his bare hands, toss a robot hard enough to knock it through a rock wall and he can punch the ground with enough force to cause cracks and release a minor shockwave, though it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his super speed, his strength, or a combination of both, and push against E-18 Guerra-Hard's full strength. He is also incredibly resilient as he has been thrown through buildings and nearly been crushed by Eggman's larger robots, yet leaps back into the fray immediately afterwards. Sonic also has the ability to pilot planets, jets, and aircraft as he is able to pilot a helicopter, the Tornado 2 and the X Tornado. He is also a skilled combatant and his fighting style relies on his fast-strike tactics and quick maneuvers. Speed Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at the speed of sound, greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. Due to the fact that his speed increases the longer he's boosting, it's possible for the checkpoint posts to show Sonic's max speed in-game/manga, being able to clock him going at over 2,500 mph. It is also stated that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed of 3,840 mph. He is occasionally referred by two aliases as "the fastest thing alive", and first "The World's fastest Hedgehog" and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster exactly Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed that he can. Even though he can move times faster than the speed of sound, Sonic takes on and defeats the Gizoid: Gemerl, Emeral's counterpart in under 30 seconds, before the Final Egg Blaster fires in that time. It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form than running, possibly even reaching the speed of light, where he could use the Light Speed Attack which, stated by Tikal, attacks enemies at light speed. He can likewise achieve light speed movements with his Light Speed Dash. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that his recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, which implies that Sonic relies on his hedgehog-like instincts to control the line of his running paths (and possibly for his Homing Attacks as well). Sonic is also shown to be able to run in a full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the weakness of only being able to run fast in straight lines. However, should he be running at fast uncontrollable speeds, he can use the Sonic Drift in order to properly control his momentum, and even crash into foes with it. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Techniques and Moves Many of Sonic's fighting moves are variations on the tendency for all hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack. As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games and comics in the series expanded on this basic attack. Sonic's two enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash which involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. The Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward, and it shows that The Super peel Out can push Sonic out extremely fast speeds. Another technique, the Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. One of Sonic's newest signature moves is the Sonic Boost, a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. Attacks *Air Dash *Axe Kick *Blast Attack *Blue Bomber (requires Tails) *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Chaos Control *Climb *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo (requires Tails) *Double Jump *Fastball (requires Amy) *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Gun Drive *Hail Storm (requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy) *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Smash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Hydro Dash *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Mach Speed *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel (requires Tails and Knuckles) *Rolling Combo (requires Tails) *Scale *Skid Attack *Slide *Slow *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Drift *Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack thatrequires Tails and Knuckles) *Sonic Storm *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Stomp *Submarine Combo (requires Tails) *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Tangle Roll *Thunder Guard *Time Break *Time Stop *Tornado *Trick Action *Triangle Jump *Triple Tornado (requires Tails and Knuckles) *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind Skills *Supersonic running speed *Minor super strength *Super durability *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced agility and reflexes *Incredible Jumping ability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Indomitable will *Break-dancing skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Excellent driving skills *Swordsmanship *Expert air piloting skills *Grinding *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Sonic transformation **Dark Super Sonic transformation *Darkspine Sonic transformation *Excalibur Sonic transformation *Nightmare Sonic the Werehog transformation *Hyper-go-on usage Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Transformations During all his adventures, Sonic has shown the ability to enter a variety numbers of all different transformations (usually super transformations) to assist him in his toughest battles. This is usually done by using certain, but mystical objects that possesses great power, or absorbing different varieties of energy. With these transformations, Sonic usually undergoes a physical alteration, gets his speed and strength increased and gains new abilities that match the theme of the transformation. While using these transformations, Sonic's personality and character usually remains the same, but some transformations has been known to affect his personality, giving him more darker traits. Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate his most frequently used super transformation called Super Sonic, an empowered version of himself that can fly, virtually invulnerable, move faster than the speed of light, has vastly enhanced super strength and has access to Chaos Powers. He can also heal people with a touch. He has used the Super Sonic form against Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Eggman, Dark Oak, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia, Time Eater, and Super Shadow. Dark Super Sonic By using negetive of all the Chaos Emeralds (counterfeit or fake ones at first hand) and intense anger, Sonic can initiate a agressive, but super transformation called Dark Super Sonic. In this transformed state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible, Sonic also however develops a somewhat uncontrollable rage. Because of this transformation formed by the negative energy of fake Chaos Emeralds the Metal Heads were making. However, Sonic becomes slightly more sinister and violent. Darkspine Sonic In addition, by harnessing the power of three of the World Rings: sadness, hatred, and rage, which allows Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. In this state, Sonic can fly, have greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and have pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the three negative emotions formed from this transformation however, like his Dark Super Sonic, he becomes slightly more sinister and violent. He has used the Darkspine Sonic form against Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, an enhanced transform state of Erazor Djinn. Excalibur-Sonic In the Black Knight Saga Sonic gains another (yet a non-physical) super transformation: Excalibur-Sonic, by using the power of the four Sacred Swords. This form grants Sonic a golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sword Excalibur. He has used the Excalibur-Sonic form against Dark Queen Nightmare Sonic the Werehog In the Unleashed Saga, Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a nightmarish werewolf-like version of himself at night time by accidently both absorbing the negitive energies from real Chaos Emeralds and inhaled Dark Gaia's essence. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but he gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's pure heart and strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral animal-like behavior. Color Power Transformations :Main article: Color Powers By harness different variants of the Hyper-go-on from one of any 16 different Wisps, Sonic can use certain Color Powers to transform into 1 of 16 specific forms, such as drill, laser or even a fireball, with the Color Power depending on the type of Wisp. The 16 forms invoked by the Color Powers include the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake, or Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Sonic greastest weakness is his fear of water. Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water. Sonic's fear of his inability of water is even more present in the TV series than in the video games and comic series. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *He is also been nicknamed and entitled with the reputations as: The Legendary Blue Blur, Big Blue, True Blue Speed Demon, Blue Hedgehog/Boy, and The World's Fastest Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Speed Type Characters